The Population Studies Center, organized in 1962, is an established university research center with affiliated research training for post-doctoral fellows and for doctoral candidates in demography, economics and sociology. From its inception the Center has emphasized a multidisciplinary approach and has sought to explore the areas of overlap and juncture among several social science disciplines, biology and statistics. The close linkages between population trends and social and economic change have received attention in the Center's recent work in such areas as population and development, labor force and urbanization. The objectives of this proposal are (1) to assure a continuation of critical core services essential to the general research and research-training operations and (2) to develop a new program involving the collection of data sets and the provision of facilities necessary for the evaluation and analysis of fertility, mortality, migration and other population data from Africa. The intention is to make this a focal area in the Center's overall program. It would be cumulative in character and is planned to involve regular staff, members of other disciplines (such as anthropologists or mathematicians) with closely-related interests and young post-doctoral scholars from Africa. The latter would contribute data from and knowledge of their home countries and receive support and guidance for cooperative population research. The aims are an improved ability to correct for defective data and a search for solutions to emerging behavioral-social-economic aspects of population problems on an international comparative basis. No funds are requested for individual research projects.